Our Games
by Drowning-Sexy
Summary: When Micha gets sent in with other people and falls in love again, what will happen? Tyler an evil master mind? Please read and review as this is my first fiction! Rated M for future lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter #1: Unknowingly POV Lacey

A/N: Hey guys! this is my first fan fiction and I don't know how it'll go, so wish me luck! Please Review too!

OH! and Lacey and Jana and Kurt etc are all extra characters with their names changed. Lacey is with Micha by the way. Please forgive me for any mistakes!

I stood in the middle of the room waiting for Micha so we could quietly make our escape and rendezvous in our special cave. Our cave, with the beautiful blue glowing birds and water that had finally been restored to it's normal self (Thankfully!).  
Eventually, Micha walked out flanked by Kurt. Kurt held Rosalie in his arms as he walked down the hallway. I was nervous Kurt was going to trip on the table I had just put there and drop Rosalie. And of corse, right as my mind concluded the thought and was shoving it away, Kurt fell and i pounced in front of him as Rosalie went flying from him. I grabbed Rosalie and managed to push Kurt backwards to prevent him from being hurt by that blasted table.  
Micha stood there in awe, his mouth agape. I giggled. Jana came flying out of her room in an unnatural matter, and in truth it scared the crap out of me. We all stood staring at her waiting to see what was goin on. She stopped right in front of me.  
"Lacey..." she said hesitantly, "Give me the baby." I allowed my jaw to drop and then closed it realizing that I probably looked stupid.  
"Why?"  
"Just give me Rosalie." She said, her voice was now an overly high soprano and her eyes were beginnng to tear up. With my body shaking, mind shut off, I handed her Rosalie. Jana clutched Rose to her chest and took a few steps back. I looked at the faces of everyone else there. Nothing out of the ordinary was there. Jana took yet another step back and took Kurt's hand. It was then when it happened.  
A large pair of strong pincers closed in around my chest, making it difficult to breathe, and I was hoisted up into the air with my feet dangling. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. Higher and higher I went, still terrifyed. Finally, I was pulled through the ceiling and into a hovercraft.  
immediately, I was laid on a bed and chained down to it, the chains so heavy the pushed the air out of me. My breathing quickened and I felt an IV being shoved into my arm. I was then abruptly tired. No, exhausted. I let my eyes droop closed.  
When I awoke, I found that I was no longer tied down, but layed in a funny posistion on the bed in a cell. I began to get up, but then my head span and I fell back down. For some weird reason, I felt very exposed. I looked down to find I was in only a bikini!  
As I sat there in wonder waiting to see what would happen next and looking at my legs, being thankful that I had just shaved them last night, I heard foot steps coming down the cold, indifferent hallway. I sat up against the wall, counting on it to hold me up. Then a darkly cloaked figure appeared in front of the door. A dark, sinister, and ultimately evil laugh was emitted from the shape and it caused me to shiver. The figure then raised one cloaked hand and i began to float upwards and felt the bubble of power course around my body. Then, suddenly, sharp pain was thrown into my spine and spread slowly, causing me to grit my teeth and not make a sound. not give him the satisfaction. My thoughts were taken over and i saw a memory sky turning into the beautiful Vanilla Twilight that the fall brought, that made the leaves shimmer in the fading light. The sky shone it's last rays of light, then faded into blackness.  
Then it switched to The beautiful sight of a meteor shower in the night sky in the Spring, each and every streak sparkling individualy, showing it's own beauty. Making people gasp and sigh, wishes were said under breaths, hoping for the best and something good to happen to them and their family and friends, almost like a shooting star, but they lasted longer, gave people more of a chance to make their great wish and then Hope for the best. This also ensured that there was more of a chance that the person's wish came true, no matter how big or small. My breath began to quicken and the pain became stronger. The Picture of the fresh blanket of snow that was here every winter, coming during the night, sneaking it's coldness into the earth, Staying for a long while to give children the playtime and the adolescents the beautiful sight of it all. The snow, Shimmering and illusive, and all of the houses, completely white and majestic. Then there was the brutal Summer, and with the view of the flowers and trees and all of the luscious grass, the pain grew stronger yet. I could vaguely hear someone Quietly yelling. Then the beautiful sight of underwater life through a child's goggles, the saltwater clinging to the shells at the bottom of the dark underground. Fish swam all around, putting on a kind of a show, with beautiful lights and fins, the pain was subsiding now, and the person had stopped yelling and was now moanng over and over. I saw the child's fingertips brush against some plants and then snag on a piece of wood, causing the skin to be ripped loudly (well it seemed loud seeing as I was under water, which, of course, makes everything a whole lot louder or quieter, never leaving anything the same) apart and promptly begin to pour blood into the beautiful scene. The pain peeked and the person was screaming, louder this time and i could hear their voice cracking and their throat straining.  
The child took their finger in the other hand and watched it bleed a tremendous amount before leaving the water and showing a mother, who coo'd and tried to help her helpless child, which turned out to be a little girl. The girl's fingers and skin were becoming very white and i sat there simply watching. That's when it hit me. That beautiful young child was my little baby, Rosalie. The screaming got louder and I tried to reach out to her and help her but i couldn't. My body was stuck in one place. I tried to scream out to her, tried to tell her it would be okay. but I couldn't speak either. My Ears were now pierced by the person's screaming. All the images disappeared and i fell to the ground and tasted blood. I realized that it was me, I had been the one screaming. And, apparently, in the process bit my tongue and mouth so many times it was going to cause me to bleed to death, like my little baby girl.  
i heard the door screech open and a hand was laid on my shoulder. I tried to get up and this time managed to stand. I looked at who it was that was now comforting me. Tyler stood there with a sympathetic look on his face, which then turned sinister. I felt his hand raise and go to my tongue. He lightly tapped it and all traces of blood were gone from my mouth, my tongue and mouth healed. He looked down at me with a large amout of yearning.  
At that moment, my legs gave out and I felt myself falling, then being caught. I knew I couldn't run or push him away from me now. He brushed a single hand up my back and pushed my hair out of my face. I shivered. Tyler grinned and brought me over to the bed and laid a blanket over me. He sat on the edge by me. Slowly but not too slow that i couldn't tell, he began to move his head towards mine. I couldn't think of anythingto do, so I simply closed my eyes so I couldn't see it coming. "Here," he was saying in a low whisper, "let me show you what a real kiss is, not a fake one like the ones that kid gives you." I knew he was talking about Micha. He was frustrating me and i was getting very upset, but I had no other option but to just lay there and let him do what ever he wanted. I was horribly tense and I knew he could feel it too. "Come on, Lacey. Loosen up for me. Come on." A new though rushed into my head. "You're going to be in here forever, being his 'Person'"  
I shuddered. I had completely lost the will to live now. i knew i would never see Micha EVER AGAIN. But the most depressing thing was that I wouldn't get to watch my baby grow up. I may get to watch some of Tyler's, but not my own. Not Micha's. I let all of my muscles loose and my body gave a bit of a jolt. I could see Tyler's smile through my eyelashes, just barely keeping them cracked open, just enough to see what he was doing. I moaned in pain. Life sucks.  
A few seconds later, Tyler's soft lips pressed down against mine. I hated this and was still very fatigued from the stupid drug they had put me on to get me to fall asleep. About five minutes into the kissing , I fell asleep.

****Author's Note**** Yes, that sounds absolutely stupid, but hey, I'm very tired and I'm only using this font because I can mess up my capitalization and still not notice it. I love this font!****

When i awoke, I was still laying on the bed and i relaxed when i opened my eyes to see that Tyler wasn't there. I began to sit up, (things always go wrong when i sit up!) then realized that the top wasn't hooked anymore and the bikini bottom was messed up, Like when you fall asleep and twist and turn in your sleep and get your shorts, or in a guy's case, boxers, messed up and twisted. I always hate that... I shivered then leaned over the side of my bed and was violently sick. "Yea," I thought sarcastically, "This is totally typical!" I chuckled out loud a moment before getting up and going over to the sink to rinse my mouth out.  
I gotta admit, this cell is more like a hotel suite. three different rooms, one a bathroom, one a bedroom, and the other a room in which i couldn't go in, seeing as it was a locked door with the words: Top Secret! Danger! High Voltage!  
I sighed and went into the bathroom to find that it was now a five-star-hotel room an i shook my head in disbelief. A Jet bathtub, a giant sink, two showers in one...(wonder why that's there...) Amazing! I brushed my teeth and gargled some hot water. I then left to my regular old cell to find that that too was now a beautiful room fit for a... a... oh, I know, a really famous movie director! I almost said fit for a queen or king, but then i didn't want to sound arrogant so i stopped myself.  
The bed was gone but a large couch, which i guessed folded out, and a large flat screen television took it's place. I sighed and shook my head smiling. Tyler had really out done himself.  
And then I began to think that maybe, just maybe, I would like to be here for a centuary or so...Then caught myself when I looked down and found a scar where the child's finger had been cut.

By Bri!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #_: Break Out POV Lacey

I layed in bed all day feeling like crap. The bed was indeed luxourious, but I didn't care that vomit was splattered all over the side of it. It didn't matter to me.  
I was tired and ready to go home and be with the love of my life, and be happy, forever. I wanted to be with my child and i wanted to be safe. Sobs constantly shook my chest and ruptured the silence in the room. With out my notice, Tyler walked in and sat down in front of me. I turned over onto my other side, facing away from him. I heard a large sigh come from his mouth. I knew what drug he had used on me. I was so sick of this. My body was week and i felt as though i could die any moment and no one would even notice.  
Tyler grabbed me by the waist and Turned me around and leaned down and began to kiss me. I knew what he wanted. My Crying peaked and Tyler pulled away and slapped me. I quieted myself, not wanted to be hit anymore. But silent tears slowly ran down the whole of my face. My breaths came in gasps. This was torture. I moved slightly to avoid some of his pressure. He pulled away yet again, slapped me across the face then spanked me. I yelped in pain at each one.  
Suddenly, The far wall combusted into a thousand peices, and in walked Micha and Kurt and Ryan. (Chop and Change)I could tell by the look in Micha's eyes that he was filled with sorrow and anger at once, the sight of my body being taken be Tyler was too much for him. A small smile spread across my face, trying to soothe him, but to no avail.  
Micha looked up at Tyler, His eyes glinting with fury.  
"Yes, Welcome, Micha. What brings you here today?" Tyler asked, spanking me again. I yelped louder.  
"Give me my wife back!" Micha said in a low whisper.  
"Ah yes, this 'thing'." I shuddered. Thing? He called me a thing? "Well," he slapped me again. "That's too bad." This time, he punched me right in the face, attempting to knock me out, but it didn't work as he thought it would. I summoned the rest of the strength in my body and Shot a spurt of fire at Tyler. I then collapsed off of my elbows and onto my back, finally going unconcious.

Micha POV

I watched Lacey shoot fire directed right at Tyler's face, then collapse. Tyler fell of the bed, screaming in pain, fis face contorted, being burned. Gosh, that was a total turn on. Not Tyler, but Lacey. Her face was so beautiul when she shot fire out of her palms. I whimpered. Kurt and I ran over and Scooped up Lacey, taking the blanket with us. We then ran out of the hole in the wall, at our top speed, Ryan trailing right behind us. We got home and I sat lacey on the bed. I looked back at Kurt and Ryan, then jerked my chin towards the door. The two nodded and walked out, closing the door behind them. I watched as Lacey began to stir and sit up, Her breath ragged and random. My heart broke at the sight of her. Eyes fluttering rapidly, she fell backwards, her muscles and arms failing her.  
"Micha?" She whispered.  
"Oh, Lacey!" I lean don to kiss her but she pulls away. This is worse than I thought. He must have abused her more than I could imagine. She whimpered and turned over, apparently afraid. She may never want to... I shook my head at the thought. I knew that before she had gotten stolen, she had wanted to have another child, even though that meant having to send them to the reaping.  
I was now terrified. Lacey, the love of my life, may be immune to all kinds of affection, whether that be a small carress, to a passion filled kiss, she may not want any of it anymore.

POV Lacey

I rolled over with a whimper, not wanting Tyler to touch me. I lay there a moment then my mind finally registers that it's Micha! I roll back over and pull him down by the collar of his shirt, giving him the biggest kiss I could muster with out Blacking out on him. When he pulled away, I was worried that I had upset him. I looked at him and, feeling bad, looked back down. But instead of him being mad, he cupped my chin in his hand and pulled my face gently back up. His contact felt so good after being with out him for a week!  
"Lacey," he says, his voice very weak and on the verge of breaking. "Micha," I say back.  
"I love you." I looked at him a second, realizing how hurt he is.  
"I love you." I say back, my voice barely a whisper. His face flooded with happiness, his eyes lighting up like little light of pure love and happiness. "I love you so much," I say and bring him into an embrace.

By Bri! 


End file.
